Feelings
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: You looked up from your Gameboy, and you smiled at me. It was so easy to love you. You were it for me. My Matt. My love. Mello's POV. Rated for language and other mature things


* * *

**_Feelings_**

* * *

Everything changed, that day I saw you. You were sitting there in Rogers office, I walked in and you didn't so much as spare me a glance. It ticked me off like you wouldn't believe. Every head turned in my direction when I entered a room. But not yours. Why?

"Mello, this is Matt. Your new roommate" Roger told me.

I blinked out of the trance you had me in and looked up at the old man. Was he serious? I didn't "play nicely" with others. Why the fuck was he giving me a roommate?  
He probably sensed one of my oh so famous outbursts and quickly put up a hand in defense. "All of the other children have roommates, Mello. We have no choice."

I glanced back at you. I wanted to yell at you. Hurt you. It just wasn't fair! But...for some reason, I knew I couldn't. Wouldn't even. What the hell was so damn special about you? I thought. I turned back to look at Roger. "Can't you stick him with Near?!" I shouted.

Roger folded his arms on the desk. "Near isn't very social, you know that"

I couldn't believe my ears. Fuckin' Near could have a damn room all to himself. 'Cause he was number one. Fuck Roger and his damn prized pupil. Fuck L too, and his little successor. Well...ok maybe not L.

I growled under my breath and I stomped over to you, grabbed your hand, and half dragged you out of Roger's office. You never said a word. You just kept your head down and let me lead you down the empty hallway. Like an obedient dog obeying its master. I liked it, to tell you the truth. Maybe that's what was so special about you, what attracted me to you. You were submissive, and I needed to dominate someone, to feel powerful. In control of at least something in my life. Yours.

That was just the first day. As the months passed you and I became inseparable. We were always together. One was never seen without the other. There was no Mello without a Matt. 'His Matt', as some of the older kids would say. They were right. You were mine. All mine.

--

One day, I remember walking in to our room after another disappointing test result, ready to let go and rant till you told me to shut up, but...I couldn't find my voice. You were laying on your stomach in bed. The sunlight from outside was slipping in through the window and casting its light over you. You're skin looked so pale, and your hair...It was so red, and shiny. You looked...as much as I hate using this damn adjective, beautiful. In that instant red had become my favorite color. It was as if my world had been only black and white until I saw you that way. There was finally color.

You looked up from your Gameboy, and you smiled at me. Oh god, that smile. I wold have melted into a puddle right there, but then I wouldn't have been able to look at you anymore. That wouldn't have sat well with me.

"So, how did it go?" You asked. Your voice was so sincere, and caring. I was fighting back a fuckin' tear fest, I swear. Believe it or not, I'm a very sensitive guy. Bite me.

"Great, I got two points higher than last time" I replied with a smile of my own, and yours widened into a full out grin. You had to be the only person that was truly ever happy for me. I decide to be nice that day then, and forgot about my rant. I crossed the room and sat beside you on the bed to see what you were playing.

"That's awesome, Mell!" You said, punching my thigh playfully. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, but I fought down the blush that threatened to break out across my cheeks. I nodded, still smiling and you got back to your Gameboy.

"What are you playing?"

"Tetris..." Your voice trailed off the way it always does when you're concentrating. I allowed myself a small smile. Its not like you were paying attention anyways. I fond myself constantly jealous of your stupid Gameboy, and your other game systems. They got most of your love, and attention, and it bugged the shit out of me.

It was so easy to love you. Yes, love. The great Mello was in love with his geeky best friend. You were it for me. My Matt. My love. I sound like a girl don't I? Fuck...Oh well, you get it though.

I let my eyes roam your body from where I sat. You were perfect. It was as if god himself had it written out from the start that you were for me. Me, and only me. My lips were dry, and I licked them to moisten them. You always did that to me when you were near. I was pretty sure it was more than just lust. It was true love.

Boldly, I reached up with a trembling hand and ran my fingers through your hair. It was so soft to the touch, I almost wanted to just bury my face in it and take a nap. I did the first, but decided that taking a nap on you wouldn't be very exciting.

I pressed my cheek against your hair, nuzzling it, and breathing in the faint scent of the 'Suave' shampoo you always used. 'Ocean Breeze' God, I loved that smell.

I felt you shift beneath me, but you didn't say anything. You just kept clicking away at the buttons on your damn Gameboy. I suddenly felt the urge to win your attention over from that damn piece of plastic. So, I sat up straight again, and moved my hand from your hair down to your back. I trailed my finger tips lightly down between your shoulder blades, and down your spine, up and down, just repeating the motion.

Your breath hitched in your throat for a fraction of a second, but you still continued to play with that damn thing. I frowned. It was time for drastic measures. I slowly crawled onto the bed and straddled your back. No reaction. I moved my hands so that they were on either side of your arms, and leaned forward so my lips were at your ear. "Matt," I whispered.

I felt you shiver and I couldn't hold back the smirk that stretched across my face. Good thing you couldn't see my face, or you would have ran for the hills. "Yeah?" You replied nonchalantly. Like I wasn't on top of you and everything was hunky-dory. Asshole...

I growled under my breath. Ignoring your reply, I took your earlobe between my teeth and nibbled on it. Ah, sweet, sweet success. You gasped and this time I felt your whole body tremble beneath me. You have no idea how much of a turn on that was.

After releasing your ear, I trailed my lips down the side of your neck, placing wet kisses against the pale skin. You actually tilted your head to one side, allowing me further access. I gained confidence and I flicked my tongue out to tease the skin where your neck and shoulder connect. You gasped again and I could tell I had found a sensitive spot.

I bit down and sucked at the skin. I wanted to leave my mark on you so people knew who you belonged to. You dropped your Gameboy, gasping, and reached back with one hand to run your fingers through my hair. I pulled back to check the mark. It wasn't not dark enough, it was just a light pink-ish color. So I latch myself to your neck again, biting and sucking roughly. I'll leave a fuckin' bruise if I have to, I don't give a damn, I thought to myself.

"Mello..." I heard you breathe out my name. That did it right there.

The mark was a dark purple-ish color. It would stay there for quite a while. I smirked at my handy work before moving and turning you onto your back. You just stared up at me with your goggles hiding your eyes from me. Damn goggles made you look so sexy. I was right to buy them for you, but right now they were just in the way. I reached up and slid them up over your head. I flung them across the room and stared down at you. I was lost immediately in a green sea.

You smiled at me, and my breath caught in my throat. You didn't say anything, you didn't need to, I just sort of knew. I bet you knew too. I smiled back and I dipped my head down to capture your lips in a soft, innocent experimental kiss. The kiss eventually grew rougher and more fervent. It had only stopped long enough for me to take the liberty of yanking both our shirts off.

Our pants soon followed, the kiss still unbroken. I wanted you so badly. You damn well better have wanted me too 'Cause I wasn't going to take no for an answer now. I honestly would have had my way with you and I would have enjoyed every minute of it. You would have too. Don't lie.

After a long half hour of stretching you out, and preparing you, I finally slid inside you. It made me happy to know I was your first. You were my first too. My first roommate, my first friend, my first crush, my first kiss, my first love. You were my first everything. As our bodies became one, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. _And that was it. Are you happy now?_

* * *

Matt laughed slightly. He was laying with his head in Mello's lap, with Mello running his hands gently through his hair. "Yeah. I didn't know you were so poetic"

Mello rolled his eyes and gave the redheads hair a light tug. "Shut up...you wanted to know exactly how I felt"

"I just asked if you remembered the first time we met, and had sex.." The redhead laughed again as Mello gave his hair another hard tug.

"Asshole! You wanted to know every damn detail though!"

Matt grinned up at the blond. "So that's exactly how you felt, huh?"

Mello couldn't help but smile back at him. "Yeah, It was something I never would have imagined"

"I know it wasn't easy to say you loved me..."

The blond brushed his finger tips across Matt's cheek. "It is now," He smiled. "I love you"

Matt grinned. "Love you too,"

"But," Mello pulled Matt up into a sitting position, and moved so he was now the one laying down with his head in the redheads lap. "Now its your turn"

Matt groaned. "Ooh...Mellooooo"

"I said it was your turn. Not to describe our sex life"

* * *

**A/N: **_I was a little bored, and decided a one-shot was in order, since I haven't updated anything for Blood and Chocolate yet. So yes, this was just another little random thing that was nagging at me after listening to "Todo Cambio" by Camila. Its in Spanish but alot of my favorite lyrics are in the story, translated of course, but there none the less. Hope you enjoyed._

**Honestly, this was also written as something for my Mello. I don't think she'll read it unless I tell her its up here though, hehe so I'll be sure to do that. Review plz, you'll be much loved. **

_Matt._


End file.
